1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grooming posts for tethering animals on a grooming table to facilitate grooming.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous tethering devices have been devised to restrain the movements of animals for purposes of administering training, grooming or veterinary treatments and examinations. Devices known as grooming posts are frequently used to tether animals in such environments. Grooming posts are widely used in animal grooming parlors, veterinary clinics, and at obedience training schools.
A typical grooming post is formed by an upright standard or stanchion which has a laterally projecting arm at its upper extremity. A hook or loop is provided near the end of the laterally projecting arm to receive a leash or for connection to the collar of an animal. Since different breeds of animals vary considerably in size some means for adjusting the height of the tethering arm is necessary. Typically, height adjustment is provided by adjustably locking the upright stanchion so as to hold the tethering arm at a selected height above a grooming table.
With the grooming posts which have heretofore been available, height adjustments can be performed only ackwardly and with difficulty. The upright stanchion of a typical grooming post is normally mounted on the side of the grooming table opposite the side at which the groomer or trainer works. This arrangement places the upright stanchion out of the way of the groomer or trainer so that the stanchion does not present an interfering structure. However, since the stanchion is mounted on the far side of a table, the mounting mechanism can be adjusted only with considerable difficulty. The trainer may walk to the far side of the grooming table to effectuate a height adjustment of the upright stanchion to accommodate the particular animal to be groomed or trained. Once the mounting mechanism has been adjusted the trainer or groomer must return to the opposite side of the grooming table. Manipulation of the mounting mechanism must be performed while attempting to restrain an animal on the grooming table before the animal has been properly tethered. As a result it is rather difficult to vertically adjust the height of a conventional grooming post. Moreover, grooming tables are often conveniently mounted against walls. In such a situation the groomer or trainer cannot walk to the far side of the grooming table, but must instead reach across and attempt to loosen the mounting mechanism, adjust the height of the grooming post, and retighten the mounting mechanism. These manipulations must be performed from a very awkward position leaning far over the table and while attempting to restrain an animal, which as of that time, is not properly tethered.